Sanding machines of the aforementioned type, designed as a hand power tool, are known from DE 10 2004 061 222 B3. In the case of these machines, a carrying plate, by means of which a working position for the working means is defined, is provided as a carrying arrangement for the working means, and the working means is movable in a driven manner, in the case of a working plane parallel to the surface of a workpiece that is to be worked. Superimposed on this, the working means is impinged upon at high frequency by means of an excitation actuator, which operates on an ultrasonic basis and impinges upon the working means via a gel mass located between the latter and the carrying plate. The excitation of oscillations by means of the excitation actuator is effected vertically or horizontally in relation to the working plane, with the purpose of refining the surface, sanding machines having an oscillating or rotating drive of the carrying arrangement, and also belt sanders, being provided as power tools realized in such a manner.
In the case of sanding devices having a revolving sanding means, in particular a sanding belt, and having a workpiece carrier, in the form of a revolving transport belt, for the purpose of fixing the respective workpiece to be worked, DE 100 41 925 A1 discloses that the sanding belt is impinged upon in the region thereof that faces toward the transport belt, runs parallelwise in relation to the transport belt and is supported against the workpiece that is carried by the transport belt and located between the transport and sanding belt, by means of a pressing element, in the direction of the workpiece and the transport belt located beneath it. Superimposed on the codirectional motion of the transport belt and sanding belt, the latter are put into an oscillating motion, relative to each other, that differs from the direction of advance. The forces that, in respect of a particular point on the surface of the workpiece, act from differing directions, determined by the advance motions and oscillating motions, enable a high removal rate, and are also intended to ensure the latter, in particular through reduction of the adhesive wear mechanisms occurring in dependence on temperature in the working region.